


The Spark

by paynesgrey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Damon just couldn't stay away.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 5





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "games" theme at [](http://vampiredrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[vampiredrabbles](http://vampiredrabbles.livejournal.com/).

Damon enjoyed these little games between them, even if Elena did not.

Oh, she could tell him to give up; that he could never take her away from her dear Stefan.

Fine, he _got_ it. The poor girl may love Stefan - _for now_.

Yet, even by her dark, stern eyes and commands, he would not stop. She could just walk away. She could tell him she _hated_ him - that she didn’t care, not even a tiny bit.

But he saw the look in her eyes - felt the _spark_ , and he knew it was reason enough to stay.  



End file.
